


Just One Other Bed of Roses

by demonshide7



Series: Dedicated to You [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Male to Male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7





	

  
~*~*~   
    
Changmin and Yunho looked at the set for the photo shoot they were about to do.   
    
Yunho blanched and said, “I can’t do that.”   
  
The director looked at him and asked, “Why not, Yunho-ssi?  Isn’t this what you sang for Cassiopeia?”   
    
“Y-y-y-yes.  But… I just can’t do this, hyung-nim.  I’m sorry,”  Yunho stuttered.  His manager had a weird look on his face as if he’s trying to hold in his laughter and trying very hard to still look stern.   
    
Yunho was backing away from the scene.   
    
“Let Changmin do it,” he said.  “He’ll look better.  I can’t.  I can’t.  I just can’t.”   
    
“What’s the matter, hyung?” Changmin smirked knowing exactly why his leader-ssi can’t do it.   
    
“Is it the smell, hyung!?!” Changmin goaded the retreating Yunho.   
    
The director could only scratch his head.  “Kim Jaejoong’s pictorial was so incredibly good, I don’t understand why Jung Yunho would not be able to do this.”   
    
“Maybe because the smell of roses gives him a specific allergic reaction,” Changmin said sarcastically.   
    
“What?!?  I never heard of Jung Yunho being allergic to roses!” the befuddled director was saying.   
    
“Yes,” tsked CHangmin.  “It’s a recent phenomenon.  He just swells at the smell of it.”   
    
“Well, there’s no helping it,” the director sighed.  “We’ll have to clean this up and set up something else.”   
    
The director and Changmin looked at the bed strewn with a pile of white rose petals.   
    
“It’ll take a few minutes,” the director warned.  “But we should…”   
    
“You won’t be able to do much with Jung Yunho for the rest of the day,” Jung Yunho’s manager said.  “He’s going to go get his allergy injections.”   
    
Changmin choked on his own spit.   
    
“Is his personal doctor available?” Changmin asked the manager.   
    
“Oh, the doctor apparently had an opening.  The doctor was very busy last night, but is resting today so Yunho begged for a very personal appointment,” the manager answered tongue in cheek.   
    
The director wasn’t sure what was going on.  He didn’t realize that Jung Yunho’s allergic reaction was so severe than an emergency allergy shot needed to be made.   
    
“Couldn’t he carry an epi pen?” the director asked.   
    
The manager and Changmin looked at each other and ended up laughing hysterically.   
    
“That would be rather difficult.  Since it’s a specific kind of injection the man needs,” the manager managed to say.   
    
“Not to mention that the doctor would probably get mad if Jung Yunho was given a different kind of injection,” Changmin said between laughter.   
    
“Oh, god,” the manager muttered, “I don’t want to face that angry doctor.  I’m sorry, director-nim.  The injection usually lasts all day.  He’ll be no good for you for the rest of the day and possibly the whole night.  But you can have him tomorrow, bright and early.  Just no bed of roses.  A rose here and there, yes, just no bed of roses.  Especially large amounts of white roses.”   
    
The director nodded and gathered his team together to think about what kind of concept they could do instead of bed of roses since it gives the poor man such a difficult affliction.   
    
The director came in the next day to be greeted with a smiling Jung Yunho who was smelling a sunset colored rose with obviously no allergic reaction.   
    
“Is it just a bed of white rose petals that gives you an allergic reaction, Yunho-ssi?” the director asked.   
    
Yunho looked at him with puzzlement in his eyes.  His manager pulled him aside and explained the whole story yesterday which the director watched as a deep blush crept up Yunho’s neck and reddened his ears quite a bit.   
    
“Maybe the allergy shots worked, director-ssi,” Changmin laughed.  “He’ll be good for another day or so.”   
    
The director did notice that Yunho was somewhat uncomfortable sitting down.  Poor thing.  He must have taken the shot on his buttocks.  Isn’t that where they inject those very specialized medicines?    
    
In another part of town, a grinning man was teasing a very pretty man whose face was cupped in both of his hands, a soft smile gracing his face, but his eyes were heavy lidded.   
    
“I heard that you had your favorite patient in yesterday when you were supposed to be sleeping, doctor-ssi,” the currently black haired man teased.   
    
“Changmin had texted me about the man needing allergic injections, of course, with his characteristic sarcasm,” the currently blond haired pretty man answered, sighing tiredly.   
    
The red haired man eyed his hyung and said, “I suppose you gave him dose after dose after dose until a certain swelling went down?”   
    
The blonde haired “doctor” grinned and said, “It was an emergency situation.  Of course!”   
    
“Which is why you’re so tired today and haven’t stopped yawning even though you’ve had two cups of venti coffee in the space of two hours,” the black haired man observed.   
    
“Couldn’t you tell him to rest just a bit?” the red haired man asked.   
    
“You do not say no to a determined Jung Yunho,” yawned the blond haired ‘doctor’.  “I, for one, like seeing that particular allergic reaction.  It’s not often I see it, you know.  Which brings up the next thing.  Let’s get the dance down.  And I was thinking maybe we could record another ‘single’ before Yuchun or I leave for the military.”


End file.
